Wanderer's Cinderella
by arthur dark
Summary: Two years after the trio spitted up a massacre occurs in Sakaguchi inn where Jin lost his wife and Fuu lost her memories. 5 years later in Edo, Mugen, who is now a rookie cop, recently shifted to the cold case department, finds this case and is determined to solve it.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or it's characters they all belong to their respective owner and I do not make money by writing this.

* * *

It was a hard rainy night Jin and his opponent Azuma stood in the middle of the woods ready to draw their out. Jin's eyes were hidden under his dripping straw hat, watching and waiting for Azuma to make a move. He hadn't met an opponent who was this strong in a very long time, and worst part was it was only going to take Azuma one move to bring to Jin to his knees, but he wasn't going to because he had too much to lose.

After a moment of silence both men swiftly raced towards each other, swung their swords which followed a hard clashing noise. Both swordsmen stood in silence for a second until one of them dropped, it was Jin. He groaned pain "Don't worry the wounds aren't deep enough to kill you. Wanna know why?" said Azuma and dropped something in front of him. Jin was going hazy in pain but once he realized what was in front of him left Jin in utmost shock. Azuma cynically smiled and said "Cause I already took what's important to you."

It was Jin's wife's slippers soaked in blood. His trembling hands reached out for them, as he did pain gushed through his chest which was far worse than any of which he had ever felt and the only way to could let it out was to…_ SCREAM_.

**Rurouni's Cinderella**

* * *

Sorry guys I wish I could write more but my exams are in 5 days and I just couldn't let this thing out of my mind so I wrote it and I'm posting it but I'll continue it as soon as I'm done Okay so please don't kill me.

By the way Rurouni means wondering masterless samurai least that is what people say.

though in the English version I've only put the wonderer.

Thank you very much for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own samurai champloo or it's characters and I do not make money by writing it.

* * *

Fuu took a plate from the table and the customer sitting beside it smiled at her. She was a lady probably in her late 20's. "Business looks very busy must be tough for you girls?" she asked gentle. "Not really but I'm actually surprised. So many guests at such an unusual season." answered Fuu looking at the room full of guests chatting and eating. "FUU!" came a voice from the hall. "Well, that's my call, better get going. Please excuse me." said Fuu. She bowed to the lady who lowered her head back and Fuu rushed out into the hall way.

It was a busy night at the famous Sakaguchi inn which was located a few miles away from Nagasaki in the middle of the forest. Despite its location it was well renowned for its services and was always packed with people especial with the higher officials of the court. Fuu had been travelling when the owner offered her a job at the inn. The work was tough but the pay was really good so she had no complaints.

"What's wrong?" asked Fuu. "Can you do me a favor and help this trouble maker finish her job." said the lady pointing at the scared 11 years old girl. "Why? What happened Ami?" asked Fuu looking at the furious lady. "It's this newbie, she broke the plates again and I don't have time to deal with her, mind if you watch over her and make sure she doesn't mess up again, I've kinda got my hands full." said Ami. Fuu looked at the pitiful child, who was wearing a light blue kimono she had straight dark brown hair up to her shoulder.

"Sure. Don't worry I'll take care of her." answered Fuu with a smile. "Thanks a lot. I just didn't know what was I supposed to do with her." said Ami.

Fuu watched Ami disappear into the hall way. Then looked at the little girl who fidgeted with her hands "Please don't hit me, I swear I didn't do it on purpose." said the little girl, timidly. "Hit you?" said Fuu, surprised. "Don't be silly now why would I do that?" the child stared at her in disbelief. "You won't?"

"Of course not. Anyway, forget all that, what's your name?" asked Fuu.

"Sa-Saori." said Saori who was still waiting for a scolding. "Well then Saori my name is Fuu and I'll be taking care of you so let's get along well, okay?" said Fuu with a smile. Saori stared at the dazzling beauty with a carefree smile in front of her which softened her body which was stiff with fear. Saori slowly smiled at Fuu and timidly said "Okay."

XXXX

Fuu stretched her arms she was done for the day and was now walking on the hall way, when she saw a familiar face at the corner of her eyes.

"Shino?" she breathed her name in surprise. Shino was a woman from brothel who was in love with Jin. The same Jin, Fuu was in love with. A sharp pain stabbed her making her wish she hadn't remembered him, there hadn't been a day she wished she was in love with someone else.

Shino left the brothel and was supposed to have been in the convent for 3 years but it had only been 2 years. She wondered what made her leave the convent so fast since she was sure she wasn't allowed to leave for another year or was it that Jin got her out of there, if so, did that mean Jin was there too. She quickly followed her guest until she stepped out of the main door of the inn. Fuu was about to follow Shino but she heard a timid voice calling for her.

"Fuu onee chan!"

Fuu watched Saori running towards her with teary eyes. "What is it Saori?" she asked. "It's the plates I broke them again now I'll be beaten again." She said sobbing. Fuu felt pitiful for that little child but she was more worried about losing a chance to talk to Shino.

"Alright, stop crying. I'll go talk to Ami and tell her not to scold you alright?" said Fuu, assuring Saori. Saori's face immediately brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah, but she went to sleep earlier than usual today, so I'll do it tomorrow. Okay?" said Fuu stroking Saori's head. "Okay." answered Saori with a blush.

Fuu quickly slipped into her slippers and left in hopes of finding Shino "Onee-chan, where are you going?" asked Saori.

"To breathe some fresh air, now if you any work left finish up and get some sleep or you'll be late for work tomorrow. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay." answered Saori and watched Fuu disappear behind the door. There were no more chores for the day so Saori walked back to her room. It had been a few days since she met Fuu yet she had grown fond of her. She opened the door to her room which had a number of futon laid on the floor. One of which belonged to her she quickly changed into her yukata and quietly slipped into her futon. She snuggled into her pillow and soon was fast asleep.

Saori eyes suddenly opened she looked around it was still dark it still wasn't time to wake up. She heard noises she couldn't make out what going on she looked around and realized she wasn't the one awake. Everyone in the room was wide awake. She rubbed her eyes trying to stay awake. "Hey what's going on?" she asked, looking at the rest of the roommates who had she question. "You girls wait here I'll go see" said Ami and left stepped outside.

Suddenly there was a scream from the hall way everyone including Saori stepped outside and what they saw was horrifying Ami was on the floor covered in blood in front of her was a man with a look of a mad man with a naked sword in his hand. "So who's next?"

"Bandits!" shouted one of the women and everyone scattered in different directions in fear including Saori. The bandit chased after her until he got busy swinging his sword at another woman beside her. She bolted out of the hall way trying to find a door way out but she found a new bandit waiting at every exit with a sword.

Saori didn't know where she was going anymore she ran in every direction possible inside the building, until she finally found an unguarded door, which led to the garden filled with corpse.

She ran as fast as she could, panting heavily and cursing her own feet which were trembling in fear. She had almost reached the main entrance of the gate when someone grabbed her hair and tossed her on the ground. "Where do you think you're going little girl?" It was the same voice from before. She turned around and saw the bandits who killed Ami, approaching with his sword but before he could swing down his sword someone from behind stabbed him. The bandit screamed in pain and landed on the floor. "You." he growled, lying on the ground crouching.

It was Fuu. Saori's terrified mind immediately came to an ease. But didn't last long when she saw Fuu holding her ribs she had been stabbed and needed help. "Saori we have to get out of here!" Fuu shouted. Saori wrapped Fuu's one arm around her then both of them moved as fast as they could into the woods.

It was dark and neither of the girls could see where they were going. Little Saori struggled to move faster with Fuu who was clinging onto her shoulders. It hadn't been long since they left that they heard a man shout. "Hey! This way I can see blood trails." Both the girls began to panic Fuu realized that her blood had left a trail for the bandits at this rate it wouldn't take them long before they caught them.

She quickly turned to little girl under her arm. "Saori I need you to leave me here and run."

"WHAT? No!" shouted Saori. "We don't have time."

"No!"

"Stop being so stubborn!" said Fuu furiously, she heard the bandits get closer. "Okay, listen to me, Saori you see this path I need you to walk down this path and meet me down the hill in two hours. Okay?"

"Two hours?" said Saori.

"That's right I'll distract them then come and find you. Okay?" it was a lie Fuu was making an escape route for Saori she knew with her blood trail they would eventually find her but at least they wouldn't find Saori. "You promise?" asked the naïve little child. "I promise" said Fuu with eyes filled with unshed tears. "Now go and don't come back no matter what happens." said Fuu pushing her.

Fuu watched Saori disappear into the wood and took the opposite direction, the pain was unbearable but she had to run as far as she could. A few meters away she heard a rustling sound she took a few more steps but realized there was no more place to walk to. She was in front of cliff with river at its bottom.

A few meters away she heard a rustling sound she took a few steps back. The bandit from earlier appeared from the bushes. "You Bitch!" he growled and swung his sword, making her trip and fell down the cliff into the river.

XXXXX

Dr. Han sat beside the soundly sleeping girl. His mind had been restless ever since the little girl crashed with him in the middle of the woods in a terrified state. He was out hunting for a rare herb with his friend from Holland, when they lost their way.

The little girl was covered in blood, trembling and wouldn't even let him get close to her when he found her. It wasn't until he finally assured her, he wouldn't harm her that she let him near her but she fainted before he could ask what was going on.

Dr. Fredrick his friend entered the room and asked "So how is the little girl?" Dr. Fredrick was from London and he barely spoke Japanese.

"Well the fever has gone down and what about the other girl the one we found by the river bank, while we were returning." said Dr. Han.

"I'm not sure" answered Dr. Fredrick. "Her injury on her ribs from a sword was not that serious but the one on her forehead is, she must have crashed to a rock when she was being drifted, by the river."

Saori slowly opened her eyes, both the doctors had their eyes wide opened "Little girl how are you feeling now?" asked Dr. Han. Saori jolted back to a corner in fear "Nono.. Don't worry. "said the Dr. Han hand raised signing her to calm down. "It's okay, we're doctors and we're here to help."

"Fuu onee-chan! Where is she? I need to find her. She is hurt! She was stabbed."

"Stabbed?" both men looked at each other.

"Little girl could you come with us?"

They took her to the other patient "Fuu Onee-chan!" she ran to her.

"Hush, don't disturb her." said Dr. Han. Saori saw new wound on Fuu's forehead. She turned back at the doctor and asked "Is she going to be alright?"

"Let's talk outside." said Dr. Han. Saori looked at Fuu realized she was disturbing her so she left with Dr. Han leaving Dr. Fredrick on his business. They came back to the room where she was sleeping earlier. Saori sat on her futon with her legs tugged underneath thighs and Dr. Han sat beside her. "We can't say at least not until she wakes up." Saori looked down at her knees.

"How long have we been here?" asked Saori. "A few days, so what's the story?" asked Dr. Han. Saori hesitated at first but they did save her life so she told them everything about the incident at the inn.

XXXXX

"Then after that you know everything." Saori concluded her story. "Dr. Han she woke up." shouted Dr. Fredrick from Fuu's room.

Saori jumped happily and ran to her "Fuu Onee-chan." Fuu looked at the little child who came running in and then hugged her. Fuu stayed motionless and looked confused. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"So how do feel right now Miss Fuu?" said Dr. Han. "Where am I?" asked Fuu, shifting awkwardly. "This is our home I am Dr. Han and this is Dr. Fredrick we found you by the river."

"Fuu Onee-chan. I-" Fuu slowly pushed Saori away from her.

"Could you stop calling me that." said Fuu glaring at the little girl.

"Stop calling you what? Ms. Fuu?" asked Dr. Han, confused.

"THAT! Stop calling me Fuu. It's not my name and who is this girl?" said Fuu.

"Onee-chan how can you say?" said Saori with teary eyes.

"Listen you must have mistaken me for someone else." said Fuu.

"Fuu Onee-" before Saori could continue she was interrupted. "I said that's not my name!" said Fuu, irritated.

"Then what is it?" asked Dr. Han in a stern voice. It was so obvious thought Fuu "My name is …. My name… is … is… I… uhh." she was about to say her name but her mind went completely blank.

"I …. Don't remember."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it was supposed to have been a story that was suitable for all ages but somehow it turned quite violent so I raised the age. Well anyways there isn't much going on but I hope you still like it. I understand my story will appeal a very limit number of readers but still please do give it a try. If you happen to like it please fav it and yes please do review it. I'd love to hear from you guys.**

**Thank you very much for reading.**

**Terms and meaning.**

**Onee-chan – big sister.**

**Yukata - type of Kimono worn as a night dress kinda like PJs.**


End file.
